United We Stand
by Blueninjamanga22
Summary: The story on how thirteen colonies became a nation. Their road wouldn't be an easy one, but hopefully, the fight would be worth it. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story does contain O.C.s, and hopefully, you'll get and understand them as the story progresses. But some people from Hetalia will be showing up. **_

_**This story is following the American Revolutionary War. Maybe it can be your study guide or something. Ah, the dreams of a Hetalia fanfiction author. **_

_**~ * ~ * 1 ~* ~ * **_

America shifted in his seat, trying to ignore Britain's eyes. Breakfast was getting more and more awkward by the day.

He had so much to say. And he wasn't allowed to say it.

America sighed, leaning forward on and resting his chin on his palm. He mixed his iced tea around with his spoon, watching the ice clink together. The morning was so silent, he got bored enough to count each individual piece of ice. Thirteen.

"Stand up straight, America," Britain commanded with a raise of an eyebrow, "A gentleman doesn't slouch"

America wanted to make a comment on how he was a big boy now, but ended up shifting his position. "Right," he muttered, poking his pancakes with his fork. "Did you visit the colonies?"

"I went to New York the other day," Britain said.

"Is he doing ok?" America asked.

"He's doing fine" Britain raised an eyebrow.

"He . . . didn't say anything?" America said, re-mixing his tea for the third time. He didn't have the heart to tell Britain that he didn't like tea.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Britain answered, taking a sip of tea. "Why?"

"No reason," America said, resting his chin on the back of his hand, going back into his comfortable position. "It's just . . . I saw him the other day and he didn't seem . . . well, he didn't seem f―"

"America," Britain sighed. "The colony of New York is doing _fine_, there's nothing wrong with him. He would've told me if something was wrong"

"Sure," America sighed.

_Why don't you just speak up?_

* * *

His name was a long one: the Colony of Massachusetts Bay, but nobody called him that. To anybody who knew him well, he was just Bay.

Bay was a boy of seventeen, with unruly brown hair that didn't listen to him and green eyes. At any point of the day he would have a lit cigarette in his mouth, proclaiming that there is never a bad time for a smoke. It always pissed Connecticut off, but he never really cared for what he thought.

On this day, once a month, all the colonies were to meet up and talk about god-knows-what. In Bay's opinion, that was useless anyways. They were property of Britain, the 'British Colonies of America'; they had no choice in what happened anyway. He'd even said that when he was first told about the meetings. Then he heard that Virginia would probably kill him if he skipped out on the meetings. Now he _had _to come.

As soon as he opened the door to the New Hampshire town hall, he was tackled to the ground by a boy who was half his size. Maryland was a redheaded boy who was usually cheery, until you commented on his name, size, hair color, or farmland.

"Sorry, Bay," he said quickly, then climbed to his feet. "York!"

New York leaned back on his chair; he was a handsome boy with dark hair that was fashioned to perfection, giving everyone a perfect view of his eyes, which were a perfect shade of light brown.

"Damn, you _flew_" York smirked, showing pearly white teeth.

"After you threw me!" Maryland exclaimed, scowling. "I'll give you malaria!"

"Malaria isn't contagious, you moron," Connecticut rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses. Connecticut's blonde hair was combed out his face, but his hair was too short to get in his eyes, anyway. Except for his bangs, which framed his face elegantly. "Bay, throw out your cigarette, you're going to get ashes everywhere"

"I'm older than you," Bay said, taking a seat. "You can't tell me what to do"

"Technically," Georgia said. "He's closer to Britain-Sama than you are, so in a way of authority, he should be able to tell you what to do"

"Who asked you?" Bay snapped.

"Technically, you did, just now" Georgia said. Georgia was usually a quiet girl who looked the part, with dark black hair rimming her face and hazel eyes. But whenever she did talk she was saying things in a 'technical' way.

"Thank you, Georgia," Connecticut smirked. "Now stop smoking"

Bay removed his cigarette from his mouth, but instead of throwing it out the window or into a trashcan, he smashed the cigarette into Connecticut's perfect hair.

"You _bastard_!" Connecticut exclaimed, grabbing Bay by the neck. "Do you have any idea how long my hair takes to comb in the morning?!"

"Technically, it wouldn't take that long, considering the fact that you were the first one to show up for the meeting"

"_Shut UP, Georgia_!" Connecticut exclaimed, and then proceeded to completely attack Bay.

The Carolina twins seemed to be minding their own business, as South was crying for everyone to stop yelling at her and North was laughing because everyone trying to kill each other was 'just so funny' to her. To Bay, the twins looked like those drama masks. They both had dark hair they tied back with two ribbons, even though North had long curls and South had straight hair that stopped at her shoulders. But North was the mask that was always laughing and South was the one that was always crying.

"Now, now, calm down," Pennsylvania smiled. "Let's all be friends here". Pennsylvania looked like the kind of guy that would try to sell you some funny smelling candy in a paper bag at the end of an alleyway, with black bangs that covered half of his face and onyx eyes. However, he was a complete saint at heart.

"He is _not _my friend!" New Jersey scowled at York, shaking a fist at him. York and Jersey were identical twins, down to that weird freckle they had on their thumbs. But it was hard to mix them up. Jersey wouldn't be seen without a bandanna on, and it was easy to tell which twin was the rich one and which one obviously lost the game of rock-paper-scissors that decided their territory.

"It's not my fault you're not rich," York said, only to get attacked by Jersey.

"I've got his arms," Jersey smirked. "Maryland, mess up his hair"

"_No, no, no, no, no_!" York exclaimed as Maryland used both hands to scramble up his perfectly fashioned hair. "_You bastards are going to pay for this_!"

"Keep talkin', I'm giving you malaria!" Maryland laughed.

"Malaria isn't contagious, you retard!" York snapped.

"Shut up!" Maryland snapped, messing up his hair even more.

"Don't be so mean to him," New Hampshire said, crossing his arms. "He can't help it"

"Thank you!" York exclaimed.

"Then again, he always gets what he wants in life," Hampshire suddenly scowled. "He didn't have to slave away in the fields or money when all he really wanted to do was fish" he glanced over. "Keep messing up his hair"

"No! Hampshire, help me!" York exclaimed. "I don't even like fish!"

"Mess it up more!" Hampshire barked.

"He's never had to farm?" Delaware asked.

"Not much, no," Jersey answered.

"Burn him!" Delaware screeched. "Burn him at the stake!"

"No, Delaware, we're not going to burn him," Hampshire sighed. "What's with you and burning people? When have you ever burned _anybody_?"

Rhode Island just sat in his seat, sleeping through all of the chaos. For a reason no one really knew for certain, Rhode was always incredibly tired. Maybe it's because he'd had so much free-time lately, but either way, the colony didn't do much.

All at once, everyone stopped at the sound of a gunshot. A girl with long, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes stopped, blowing the smoke off the barrel of her gun. This was the colony of Virginia.

"Put York down," Virginia said, and Jersey and Maryland obeyed. Virginia was not only the oldest colony, but she also had the most land and the most money. Plus, even though nothing was for certain, she was most likely Britain's favorite colony. Four bases, homerun.

"Britain's never going to take us seriously if we can't even properly govern ourselves," Virginia sighed, putting her hands on her hips. She was a serious person, and she looked the part, always in an army-like uniform and boots, with her hair falling to her waist. "I don't care what you do in your free time, but it can wait. Maryland, Jersey, you can kill York _after _the meeting. Hell, you can kill him as soon as you get outside for all I care. Just don't kill him here"

"Virginia-San is right," Connecticut stood up, letting go of Bay's neck and brushing himself off. "Bay can die as soon as this meeting is over"

The next few minutes were the sounds of people getting dropped on the floor, with North pouting about how funny it was and with Delaware pouting because he didn't get to burn anybody.

"Wazz goin' on?" Rhode exclaimed suddenly waking up as Virginia took a seat beside him. "Where'm I?

"Meeting place" Virginia answered. "You're in New Hampshire"

"Oh," Rhode gave a small smile, then rested his head in his hands and went back to sleep.

"Wait a second," Bay said, raising an eyebrow. "If he doesn't know where he is and he can only stay awake long enough to ask, how'd he get here from all the way from his house in the first place?"

"Rhode's a paradox," North laughed. "Maybe he sleepwalked"

South said something no one could hear, and when York asked her what she said, she whimpered and looked like she was about to cry. "She said 'or maybe someone gave him a ride'" North said for her sister.

Everyone glanced around, silently asking if anyone had. When no one answered, they looked over to Rhode, who slept as if nothing was going on at all.

"Well, then," Virginia said, shifting a little and moving her chair a little to the left, closer to York. "How's life, everyone?"

* * *

_**Ok, my reason to personify the individual colonies does make kind of sense. Back then, people were very strict about their colonies. If you asked someone from Virginia, they would say that they're a "Virginian" rather than an American. **_

_**Malaria, anyone? **_

_**Aye, Sir!, **_

_**Ninja **_

_***BAGPIPES EXIT!***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, obviously, I have decided to continue this story. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the follows! **_

_**I'm glad you guys like the characters! I'm going to try to make at least one chapter in each of their points of view (3**__**rd**__** person point of view). **_

_**~ * ~ * 2 ~ * ~ * **_

"How's life, everyone?" Virginia gave a nervous smile, poking Rhode in the cheek with her index finger. Rhode mumbled something about trees and then buried his head deeper between his arms.

"Not good," North sighed, and even when she was sighed she still looked at least slightly happy. "My house got hit with frost, so my cotton won't grow and plowing the field's become a pain in the ass."

"Don't try to use an elephant again," Connecticut said. "We all know how _that_ worked out"

"How'd you even get an elephant in the first place, North?" Bay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know people," North smiled.

"Anyways," York sighed, resting his chin on the back of his hands. "Stop whining, North, farming can't possibly be _that_ hard."

_Idiot_, Virginia thought, just as Maryland scrambled out of his seat, jumped onto the table, and pounced on York. As expected, the redheaded colony went straight to messing up his hair. Which York had only fixed a few minutes before.

"What do _you_ know about having to farm, pretty boy?!" Maryland snapped.

"Don't touch my hair!" York exclaimed, shoving the boy off him. Given Maryland's small size, York was able to get him off him. As well as slide him across the table and back into his seat.

"Convenient," Virginia whistled.

"_How dare you_?" Maryland exclaimed, shaking his fist as York from his seat. "First you go on about farming like the little rich-bitch you are, then you have the _audacity _to put me back in my seat?! That's _it_! I'll give you malaria!"

"Malaria isn't contagious, Mary," York rolled his eyes.

"_My name is not Mary_! It's Mary_land_! Maryland! Get it right!" Maryland shouted.

"Technically, given that it's the first part of your full name, your name is Mary," Georgia pointed out. Maryland thought about this for a moment, and then told her to shut up.

"And also, technically," Georgia added, crossing her arms. "Neither of you should be whining. You have more farmland that you can handle, so you don't need to babysit a bunch of cheapskates"

"I've gotta agree with the Ginger," Jersey said. "For two reasons; number one, York's never farmed in his life and I hate him for it. Two, Maryland called him a 'rich-bitch'. I like that"

"Be specific," Connecticut said, fastening his glasses. "Do you like Maryland, or do like the insult Maryland called your brother?"

"Huh?" Jersey asked.

"Whoa! Jersey, you're _gay_?!" Bay exclaimed, and his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth.

"What? _No_! I said I like 'that'!" Jersey exclaimed. "Of course I meant the insult he said! Why would you even think otherwise?!"

"Probably because he said 'that'," York said. "I'm not sure Maryland counts as a he or a she"

"Shut up! You're trying to change the subject!" Maryland snapped. "The point is Jersey agrees with me, and I wouldn't blame him if he was gay for me! I'm pretty fucking gorgeous!"

"I halfway agree with Maryland," Hampshire said. "York is a rich-bitch, but Maryland's far from gorgeous. Much less 'fucking gorgeous'"

"Hey! I'll give you ma―!"

"Burn him!" Delaware exclaimed, pointing a rather dramatic accusing finger at York. "Burn him at the stake!"

"Delaware, you are _never_ going to burn _anybody_. _Never_," Connecticut said, rolling his eyes.

"Let the boy dream," Pennsylvania smiled. Even though everyone knew that Pennsylvania meant well, seeing a guy with that face smile made a little part inside of you die out of fear.

"Y-yeah," York gave a small laugh. "Let D-Delaware dream"

"He's dreaming about burning you," Virginia said, raising an eyebrow.

"_Dream_, Virginia, his _dreams_ can't hurt me!" York exclaimed.

"But I can," Hampshire growled, and punched him in the shoulder. It could have been mistaken for playfulness, but it was kind of obvious that that punch _hurt_. To get him back, York punched him in the shoulder, and the next four minutes was a never ending chain of punching each other in the arms.

"Leave him alone, Hampshire," Pennsylvania said. "York doesn't know any better"

"Thanks, I―_did you just call me stupid_?!" York exclaimed.

"I said you didn't know any better," Pennsylvania said with a polite smile. "I didn't say you were stupid"

"_I don't know any better_?! That's practically the same thing as calling me stupid!" York snapped. "That's an insult to my intelligence!"

"Maybe you would have some intelligence if you farmed," Delaware muttered.

"You people are being unfair! It's not my fault you people couldn't make money any other way," York growled. "I found a way to make money and avoid farming, you guys didn't, so suck it up and take it like men!"

"_Men don't suck it_!" Hampshire snapped. "Except for Jersey!"

"I'm not gay!" Jersey snapped. "If anyone's gay, it's York! No straight guy cares that much about his hair!"

"Shut up!"

"I'll give you malaria, gay-wad!" Maryland exclaimed, scrambling across the table and pounced on York, attempting to screw up his hair a second time.

"You people fight about the most pointless things" Connecticut rolled his eyes. "And since when is homosexuality an insult? Considering the fact that the majority of the people in our group are men, the possibility that most of us are homosexual is quite large"

"Way to make me feel uncomfortable," Maryland shivered.

"You should," Bay smirked. "While Connie here's goin' on about how most of us are probably gay; you're sitting on York's lap"

"_Ew_!" York and Maryland exclaimed in unison, York shoving Maryland off him.

"I don't want a lap dance, Maryland!" York snapped. "And especially not from _you_!"

"I wasn't trying to give you a lap dance; I was trying to mess up your hair!" Maryland exclaimed, his face as red as his hair. "Bay, you're a dirty pervert!"

"I smell yaoi," North smiled.

"Shut up!" Maryland snapped.

"Aw, you're blushing!" North laughed, clapping her hands together. "I knew that whole 'I hate you' thing with York was just a ruse! You're trying to cover up your undying love for each other, that's adorable!"

"_I don't like him, North!_" Maryland exclaimed, his face flushing.

"He doesn't like me!" York snapped.

"At least we know which one of us is gay," Bay smirked. "If we're on the topic of York, my next bets gotta be Jersey"

"Oooh, twin-cest!" North smiled. That girl's love of yaoi was unmatchable.

"_You two are disgusting_! He's my _brother_!" Jersey snapped. "And I hate him!"

"Denial," North smirked, tilting her head to the side. For someone who looked so adorably innocent, she had a pretty perverted mind. "You're going to have to come out sometime; you might as well do it while we're talking about yaoi"

"Why do they all like me?!" York snapped.

"Because they all act like they hate you," North smiled innocently, which was a sign that to everyone that she was about to say something that was going to make York feel uncomfortable. "So therefore, they are trying to cover up feelings of affection or love. And if that's true, that means that Maryland-Kun, Jersey-Kun, Delaware-Kun, and Hampshire-Kun are all have secret crushes on you"

An extremely awkward silence fell upon the meeting hall, as the five colonies exchanged a glance. More or less, four colonies looked at York, who looked mortified. North just smiled, acting as if she'd said nothing even the least bit perverted.

"I . . . I've got mixed feelings about this . . ." York said, his eyes wide as he rocked back in forth in his hair. "I mean . . . ew . . . you're all whiny and poor and one of you is my brother . . . not to mention one of you likes to brag about how diseased he is . . . but . . . four colonies turning gay for me . . . that makes me pretty awesome"

"_None of us are gay for you_!" Delaware, Hampshire, Maryland, and Jersey exclaimed in unison, all of them turning red in the face.

"None of you except for Maryland," Bay smirked. "'Careful, York, the little guy might try to sit on your lap again"

"Shut up, Bay!" Maryland snapped. Bay then removed his cigarette out of his mouth and let out a puff of gray smoke, right into Maryland's face.

"That's _IT! I'm _so _giving all of you assholes malaria_!"

* * *

The next hour of the meeting had been nothing but continuous fighting, yelling, and North's screams of "yaoi! It's everywhere!"

Virginia sighed, putting her hands in her pockets. Having all of the colonies meet together was her idea, but she was beginning to regret it. None of them could even vaguely get along, even the Carolina twins fought at times (the fights would always end with South curling up into a ball and sobbing, so North would have to quickly forgive and comfort her). Every single one of them was different; they had different views on laws, on economy, even different thoughts on Britain. Agreeing was impossible.

"Hey, Virginia!" Bay exclaimed, running after her. "Wait up!"

"Morning, Bay," Virginia said, smiling at her friend. Her and Bay's friendship was a bit strange, most people couldn't believe they were friends. Virginia liked to stay out of trouble, and for that, she was a by-the-manual kind of person. Bay was a troublemaker who hated Britain with a passion. But, one way or another, Bay had been Virginia's best friend for as long as she could remember.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Bay said.

"I saw you last week," Virginia reminded him.

"That's too long, I've been bored," Bay rolled his eyes. "Well, not _bored_, per say. I've been worrying my ass off"

"Why? Because of the taxes?" Virginia asked.

"I don't think I've ever stressed so much because of math," Bay nodded, looking annoying. "The guy's making me pay extra for paper. I don't know how much longer I can take it"

"You're going to have to, he's our boss," Virginia said. "Well, we share the same boss. Or is he specifically our boss?"

"I don't care which one of those bastards is our boss," Bay said. "I hate 'em both"

"Bay, that's hardly fair," Virginia said. "Britain-Sama found us, raised us, fed us, and is now taking care of us. You can't suddenly decide you hate him just because of over-priced paper"

"It's not _just _paper, Virginia!" Bay exclaimed. "It's sugar and molasses and―and _tea_! Fucking _tea_! I hate tea and I _still_ have to pay extra for it! Not to mention those stupid Brits break in my house and drink whatever tea I have and make me sleep on the fucking floor"

"Bay, calm down," Virginia said. "It's not the end of the world"

"It might as well be," Bay said. "Did you talk to America like I asked you to?"

"Yeah, came over to my place the other day," Virginia said. "I talked to him about the acts and he said he'd try to convince Britain-Sama to revoke them. No promises, though"

"Hey . . . Virginia . . . can I ask you something?" Bay asked.

"That's how conversations work, isn't it?" Virginia joked, but Bay didn't even smile in response. His eyes looked distant and distracted, as if he was somewhere else.

"Bay, are you ok? What's wrong?" Virginia asked.

"Have . . . have you ever thought that maybe . . . we could do it on our own?" Bay asked. "No Britain, no kings, no nothing? Just us colonies?"

"Don't be stupid, Bay," Virginia rolled her eyes. "If we didn't have Britain-Sama, who's king would rule over us?"

"There wouldn't _be_ a king," Bay said, a touch of excitement and enthusiasm in his voice. "There would just be us, the thirteen colonies. We would govern ourselves, and do things our way, and we wouldn't have to worry about the king's will or stupid high taxes. Wouldn't that be great? Don't you think we could pull it off?"

Virginia thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "Britain's never going to let us go independent, we're locked in with America-San, and Britain-Sama would stab himself to death before letting _him_ go. I don't mind having a king, Bay, I like being a colony. And I'm pretty sure everyone else feels the same way as I do. Britain likes us at the moment, so don't screw that up for some crazy fantasy of yours"

"Right . . . a fantasy . . ." Bay said, looking a bit disappointed. But almost instantly after those words left his mouth, a smile returned to his face. "Never mind, that. Do you want to go to the meadow?"

* * *

_**Did this chapter end too instantly? I thought it had gone on for long enough. . . **_

_**Anyway, there were some history references in this chapter, so I'll explain them here. Told you I was gonna be a study guide. :3**_

_**[North's Elephant]: in North Carolina, it's illegal to plow your cotton field with an elephant. I'm not sure how or why this law came up, but someone must have tried to do it at some point for it to have become illegal.**_

_**[Babysitting cheapskates]: though Georgia's economy was based on farming, the colony was founded to be a debtor's prison. Basically, if you owed the king money, you were sent to live in Georgia. This leads to the logic that it's ok to keep thieves and murders in your own country, but send the ones who owe money to another colony. **_

_**[Pay extra for paper]: Bay is complaining about the Stamp act, which was the taxation of legal documents. This act made things like lawsuits, birth certificates, and other things cost extra. It backfired instantly because lawyers were making less money, making the economies fall back. **_

_**[Sugar and molasses]: Bay is also complaining about the Sugar act, which was taxation on things like flour, sugar, and molasses. Things one needs for their everyday life. **_

_**[Brits breaking in my house]: Bay is referring to the Quartering Act, which was a law that if a British soldier needs a place to stay for the night, he can randomly go up to any house and demand entrance, and the owner of the house would have to let them in, as well as give them food and a place to stay. This wasn't limited to numbers, so twenty soldiers could invade and ransack a single house if they wanted to, and it would be perfectly legal. ]**_

_**Well, that was a lot. At least you learned something!**_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!, **_

_**Ninja**_

_***BAGPIPES EXIT!* **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's been forever since I updated, I'm sorry. **__** :( But I'm here now! **_

_**~ * ~ * 3 ~ * ~ ***_

No one knew how nervous Delaware was; especially at meetings.

There wasn't anyone he knew well enough to know that, his own governor had a tendency to forget he was there. Sometimes people remembered Rhode Island before they remembered him, which was saying something, considering the sleepy colony didn't do anything. In short: Delaware was the "extra" colony that England realized he fought too much for too late.

Those days were even more terrifying then his current situation, in Delaware's eyes. There is nothing appealing about three angry countries screaming about who you belong to. At the time, Chibi-Delaware was more than ready to run into Sweden-San's arms (that man was terrifying, and he really didn't want to anger him).

But, that was then. Now, during the meetings, the poor boy could hear his heart thunder in his ears while they all yelled at each other. He didn't like talking. Of course, he did like to hate New York, and he loved his random outburst of "burn them!" But he knew these people. They were fellow colonies, practically siblings. He could be wild and social around them.

This was a different matter.

Delaware fidgeted in his chair as Britain stared at him, raising an eyebrow. He could feel the sweat beading down his neck as he tried to concentrate on anything else in the room. That clock was starting to look pretty interesting.

"Thomas," Britain said. "Look at me when I'm talking to you"

Delaware flinched at the mention of his real name, and then smiled. "I―I w-would prefer i-it if you c-called me 'Delaware', Britain-S-Sama"

"Delaware, then, whoever you are," Britain continued. "This is important"

"R-right," Delaware spluttered.

"Do you have tea?" Britain asked.

"N-no, sir," Delaware responded.

"That's ridiculous, what kind of person doesn't have tea?"

"W-well . . . I h-haven't been able to a-afford it lately, B-Britain-Sama"

"Oh, here we go, _again_ with the taxes? They aren't _that_ high"

"W-with a-all due respect, s-sir . . . I c-can't afford t-tea. That's pretty bad―" Delaware stopped himself when he saw the look on Britain's face, then turned his tone to a much happier one. "B-But you're right! I'm b-being selfish!"

"Well, no matter," Britain said. "The matter at hand is: I've received some tips that the colonies are in the process of some rebellious actions. Is that true, Delaware?"

_So that's why he's here_, Delaware thought, grabbing one of the 'posh' (whatever that meant) pillows Britain had given him and hugged it tightly to his chest. If Britain were to ask any of the other colonies that question, they would lie on the spot. Because of _course _they were doing some 'rebellious actions', this entire taxes situation was a load of absolute, pure bullshit! Yes, they would lie. But Delaware couldn't, he was the worst liar on the face of the Earth.

If Delaware tried to lie, he'd start hugging something (like his 'special pillow', the one in hugging question, whom he named Blue Hen. He liked chickens) in an attempt to hide his face. Then he'd start sweating, and his eyes would dart around and he would refuse to look you in the eye. If it was a practical joke, he'd start smiling. Britain knew this, so he was asking him an important question.

"N-no," Delaware spluttered, hugging his pillow close to his face.

"Thomas, don't lie to me," Britain said.

"I t-told you not t-to c-call me t-that," Delaware spluttered, his eyes darting to the floor.

"Tell me the truth and I won't," Britain said.

"O-ok, s-some of the other c-colonies have s-stopped paying the taxes all t-together" Delaware said; his voice hardly louder than a whisper. "S-some of them w-wanted to b-boycott the t-taxes, but m-most of them w-will beat up a-any tax collector w-who tries to t-take their money"

"Who suggested it?" Britain asked. "And who's 'beating up' the tax collectors?"

"M-Massachusetts Bay had the i-idea, and h-he's the one w-who wants to h-hurt -them, but V-Virginia kept b-backing him u-up," Delaware said. "A-About ten out of the t-thirteen of u-us have r-resorted to v-violence"

"Ah, that's their aim," Britain muttered, then stood up. "Very well, thank you, Delaware"

"W-what are you g-going to d-do about it?" Delaware asked, hugging his pillow tighter to his chest.

The nation sighed, and then rested a hand on Delaware's shoulder. "Delaware, America seems to think these taxes are pointless. Did you know that?"

"N-no, sir," Delaware muttered. He'd never met this 'America' fellow in his life, but some of the richer colonies claimed to have met him. There were times when Delaware doubted this man's very existence, but he never questioned it. 'America' didn't affect him in any way, so he didn't do much on the thought of whether or not this man was a conspiracy.

"Answer me honestly, Delaware, what do you think of the taxes?" Britain asked.

Delaware thought that was obvious. Sure, he wasn't punching and tarring any tax collector who came to call, but he still didn't pay the taxes. Delaware was planning to end this without violence, by boycotting and refusing to buy certain things. Apparently, that wasn't even noticeable to Britain.

Delaware took in a break, and gathered up all his courage to say what he was about to say. "I think they're stupid and unreasonable, Britain-Sama"

Britain sighed, and then patted him on the shoulder. "Well, if you're complaining about them, I'm defiantly doing something wrong. Tell you what; I'll remove the taxes on everything, except tea. Understand?"

"R-really?" Delaware's eyes lit up, and he dropped his pillow and threw his arms around Britain's neck. "Thank you, thank you, _thank _you! You're the best big brother _ever_!"

"Don't get too excited," Britain gave a kind smile. "You're still paying for tea"

* * *

"You better not fuck this up"

The first words Bay heard when he went to walk his dog wasn't a good morning or a hello, and it wasn't even a verbal ad for something (now _those_ were annoying). No, he'd left his house to be greeted by none other than Mister Too-Damn-Stiff-For-His-Age Connecticut, who was already dressed to perfection at eight thirty in the morning.

"Excuse me?" Bay asked, raising an eyebrow and lighting a cigarette.

"You heard me," Connecticut said. "Britain-Sama removed the taxes, you know"

"He did? Well, good for Mega-Brows, finally coming 'round" Bay said, giving a small smile. "What's that got to do with me?"

"He removed all of the taxes _except_ for the taxes on tea," Connecticut said.

"So?" Bay asked.

"_So_, I know you, and you're a moron. You'll probably do something stupid in an attempt to get rid of the tea-taxes," Connecticut scowled. "And I'm telling you not to beforehand. Massachusetts Bay, you better not fuck this up"

"Oh, Vincent, Vincent, _Vincent_," Bay smirked, rolling his eyes, and using Connecticut's real name only to annoy him. "Tell me, buddy, do you need help?"

"What?" Connecticut asked.

"Help, do you need help?"

"Help with what?"

"With getting that stick out of your ass, stop being so damn stiff," Bay let out a puff of smoke from his mouth, causing Connecticut to cough. "I'm not going to fuck with the system. Now, why don't you go play doctor while I walk my dog?"

Bay's Boston terrier showed his teeth at Connecticut, who gave one last warning to Bay before turning on his heels and heading back to his own place. Bay couldn't help but smile to himself as soon as he couldn't hear the sound of Connecticut's footsteps.

Oh, Vincent, Vincent, _Vincent_.

Of _course_ he was going to fuck with the system.

That was just the kind of person he was.

* * *

_**Wow, Bay's kind of a badass, isn't he? Huh. **_

_**As for the whole 'real names' thing, I figured they deserved real names, just like the rest of the Hetalia countries. Though I'm not sure if any of them will be used from this point on, I probably won't even think of names for the others. Feel free to come up with some if you want to, though. **_

_**As for the animals in this chapter, the official state animal of Delaware is the Blue Hen, so that's why he named his pillow that. And the state dog of Massachusetts is the Boston terrier, so that's why Bay has one. **_

_**Historical References in this chapter:**_

_**[Three angry countries screaming about who you belonged to] Delaware was one of the only colonies caught in this sort of situation, along with New York and New Jersey. Unlike with the other colonies, where it was more of a first-come-first-serve deal, Delaware was owned by Sweden, then the Netherlands, and then finally Britain. It must have been confusing to be living there at the time. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? It'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!, **_

_**Ninja **_

_***BAGPIPES EXIT!***_


End file.
